Souffrir ou mourir ? Il faut choisir
by Kalaa
Summary: Où Sanji se fait torturer... plutot sombre


Ma première fic sur One Piece… Ma première fic tout court en fait !! Bon c'est partit d'un devoir de français sur lequel je séchais… Voilà à vous de juger !

Disclaimer : Malheureusement rien à moi…

La fraicheur de l'eau, tranchant avec la brulure des coups reçus me réveille à demi et j'entends l'homme en face de moi éclater de rire :

"Déjà finis ? Je te pensais plus résistant…"

J'ai oublié où je suis. A travers le voile opaque qui recouvre mes yeux à demi ouverts, je discerne une femme à côté de l'homme qui vient de parler. Je crois que j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, même si je ne ressent aucune douleur, comme si j'étais anesthésié. J'essaye de parler mais mes cordes vocales semblent nouées. L'homme parle de nouveau :

"Tu ne dis plus rien ? Je crois que nous l'avons eu, Sat.

Oui, je crois aussi".

Cette voix... Ce diminutif... Sat. Je la connais j'en suis sur... Mais qui ? Je ne me rappelle pas. Enfin j'arrive à produire un son. Certes faible mais qui m'apporte le confirmation que je suis encore vivant :

"Où..."

Ce seul mot que j'ai réussis à prononcer me rend un semblant de mémoire et réveille mes douleurs. Mon genou explosé, mes côtes cassées, mon torse lacéré, mon coude fracturé. Je ne sais qui ils sont ni comment je suis arrivé là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis mal en point... Je me redresse et tente d'y voir plus clair. Surpris, l'homme se tourne vers moi :

"Oh ? Un regain d'énergie ?

Qui... Qui êtes... vous ?"""

Ma voix est rauque. Le fait de parler me fait mal. Chacun de mes muscles, de mes os me fait souffrir. Je n'ai jamais été dans un tel état. La mort ne vaudrait elle pas mieux ?

Je sens soudain une odeur de tabac qui m'emplit les poumons et réveille en moi un manque énorme de nicotine. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Normalement je peux tenir deux jours sans ressentir les effets du manque. Où sont Luffy, Zoro et les autres ? Face de Melon me manquerait presque... La femme s'avance et, tout en crachant sa fumée de cigarette vers moi, prend mon menton dans sa main pour lever mon visage vers elle. Je n'ai pas l'esprit très clair, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue...

"Sanji... Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié ? Tu disais déjà ça avant de tévanouir...""

M'évanouir ? Oui... Je me suis réveillé donc c'est logique. Mais je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé avant...

"Sat... Je crois qu'il ne se rappelle pas de notre petite conversation...

Tu crois ? Il faudrait le lui répéter alors..."

Je sens mon sang couler d'une blessure que j'ai au flanc. A chaque goutte, je sens ma vie s'échapper un peu plus. J'ai perdu tout espoir. Dans mon esprit, je suis déjà mort.

Une coup de fouet sur mon torse me sort de ma torpeur et m'arrache un cri de douleur. Encore du sang...

"Tu semblais t'endormir... Bien je vais donc te rafraichir la mémoire en répétant ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je m'appelle Satsuko et voilà mon frère, Kyo."

Hier ? Satsuko... Encore une fois, je suis sur de connaitre cette personne mais je ne suis vraiment pas en état de réfléchir... Puisant dans mes dernières réserves, je m'adresse à elle :

"Je... vous... connait ?

Sat... Rappelle lui, cette histoire qui date d'il y a 5ans...

Ok. Voilà Sanji. Ecoute bien et rappelle toi des raisons de ta souffrance."

// Flash Back//

_Saaaat !!_

_Ohayo Kalaa ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_Bien ! J'ai trouvé un boulot ! _

_Vraiment ? Où ?_

_Je vais travailler comme serveuse sur le baratie, le restaurants des mers !_

_Oh… T'as de la chance, j'aimerais venir avec toi…_

_Tu pourrais, ils recherchent deux serveuses… Je part aujourd'hui, viens avec moi !_

_Après tout… Pourquoi pas ! Rien ne me retient ici à part toi… Alors si tu t'en vas, autant te suivres, Onee chan !_

_J'ai fait mes bagages et j'ai suivis ma sœur dans le bâteau qu'elle avait appelé pour nous conduire au Baratie. _

_Après un voyage d'une heure, nous sommes arrivées devant le bâteau restaurant et nous avons été accueillie par Zeff aux pieds rouges, le patron et par… toi Sanji._

_Bienvenue sur le Baratie ! Je suis Zeff, le patron de ce restaurant et voici Sanji mon second._

_Ma sœur a eu un coup de foudre je crois. Elle est tout de suite tombée amoureuse de toi Sanji. En tout cas tu nous a fait visiter le restaurant, tu étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus serviable. Tu nous a attribué deux chambres et le lendemain nous avons commencé à travailler. Au bout de Deux semaines, nous nous connaissions bien et c'est là que ma sœur t'as avoué ses sentiments. Tu lui as dit qu'ils étaient réciproques et vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Vous étiez heureux. Cela à duré un peu de temps… Un mois je crois. Et un jour des pirates ont attaqué. Les cuisiniers, Zeff et toi vous étiez bien entrainé. Vous étiez forts mais les pirates aussi. Et ils étaient plus nombreux. J'ai vu ma sœur se faire emmener. Je t'ai vu te lancer à sa poursuite. J'ai eu du mal à vous suivre. Ils étaient nombreux, je ne savais pas me battre. Mais j'ai réussis et quand je suis arrivée à vous, tous les pirates étaient étendus à terre et ma sœur étaient morte, dans tes bras. Tu avais un couteau à la main, ta main couverte de sang. Bien sur je t'ai accusé, tout de suite. Tu as eu beau clamer ton innoncence, m'affirmer que c'était les pirates qui l'avaient tué, je ne t'ai jamais cru. Je me suis approchée de toi et j'ai voulu te tuer. Tu as évité et je n'ai réussis qu'a te crever l'œil gauche… Je suis partie, jurant de venger ma sœur._

_//Fin du Flashback//_

Je relève la tête. Cette histoire, je l'avais oublié je crois, ou plutot j'avais tout fait pour tenter de l'oublier, pour l'enterrer au plus profond de mon subconscient. Mais ça me reviens. C'est effectivement là que j'ai rencontré cette femme. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Kalaa… La fille que je n'ai pas pu protéger… Elle est morte devant moi, je n'ai rien pu faire. C'est aussi à partir de ce moment là que cette mèche de cheveux a atterrie sur mon œil gauche pour ne plus jamais en partir… Satsuko m'accuse d'avoir tué Kalaa, alors qu'elle est la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé. A nouveau, je rassemble le peu de forces qu'il me reste et je m'adresse à Satsuko :

"C'est vrai… Je me souviens de cette histoire… Je me souviens de ma douleur, de la haine que j'ai ressentit pour toi. Tu m'as accusé alors que je venais de tout perdre…

Oserais tu nier que tu l'as tué ?

Bien sur… Pourquoi aurais je fait une chose pareille ? J'ai tenté de la protéger…"

Le couteau qui se plante dans mon épaule droite à ce moment là me fais comprendre qu'elle ne me croit pas. Je sais qu'il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. Mes forces m'abandonne un peu plus à chaque minute :

"Que veux tu Satsuko ?"

Te faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert de la mort de ma sœur.

J'en ai souffert aussi…

Tais toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de parole."

Elle s'approche de moi, le plus près possible et je me souffle un nuage de fumée dans le visage. Je tressaille. Les effets du manque sont insoutenables. Elle le sent :

"Tu aimerais peut être une cigarette, Sanji kun ?

Urusei…"

Comment vais me sortir de là ? C'est la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit. J'essaye de faire le point. Si j'arrive à m'échapper, ai je une chance ? J'essaye de bouger mes jambes : le droite fonctionne à peu près mais mon genoux gauche est totalement hors d'état, incapable de supporter mon poids… à la limite sur une jambe je devrais y arriver… Pour me battre ça risque de se compliquer… Mon coude gauche est cassé, le bras est donc inutilisable. L'épaule droite s'est pris un couteau, le bras est donc également hors service. Enfin avec un peu de volonté je devrais réussir à surmonter ma douleur… Les côtes cassées, j'ai l'habitude… Bon, je devrais pouvoir m'échapper si je n'ai pas besoin de me battre… Je suis plutot optimiste je trouve… Même sans bouger, mon sang s'écoule à une vitesse phénoménale alors je n'ose même imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si je me mettais à marcher ou si je prenais un coup…je teste les chaînes qui me retiennent, ignorant la douleur de mes muscles : elles sont solides, trop pour les arracher ainsi, surtout dans mon état… Je crois que je ferais mieux d'abandonner.

Satsuko et Kyo se réintéressent soudain à moi :

"Je me demande… comment tu as pu changer à ce point…

Dis moi Kyo… Kalaa était aussi ta sœur n'est ce pas ?

Evidemment… Je suis le frère de Sat…

Et tu n'étais pas sur le baratie… Libérez moi…

Nani ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser partir comme ça ?

Oui… Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de votre sœur, je cherchais juste à la protéger bordel… depuis combien de temps suis je la ?

Trois jours, bientôt quatre."

Quatre jours… Que foutent les autres ? Ils ne sont quand même pas partis sans moi ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à rappeler comment je me suis retrouvé ici… J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de ma mémoire a disparue et qu'elle revient petit à petit…

"Bon, Sat, remettons le dans une cellule et allons diner.

Bonne idée. Raccompagne le."

Je relève la tête et je vois Kyo arriver vers moi avec une clef. Cela serais le moment idéal pour tenter de filer mais je n'ai plus de forces. Plus du tout. Il me détache et dès que les chaines cessent de me tenir debout je tombe et m'affale au sol. Je savais bien que j'avais perdu trop de sang… Je sens deux bras puissants m'attraper sous les épaules et me relever sans ménagement. J'ai du mal à poser un pied devant l'autre mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Kyo me conduit jusqu'à une cellule à l'interieur de laquelle il me pousse brutalement et referme la porte tandis que je m'écroule à terre une nouvelle fois. J'ai beau réfléchir sérieusement, jamais je ne me suis sentit aussi mal… Seul, entre ces quatre murs, dans le noir, je me suis assis contre le mur et j'ai fouillé dans mes poches à la recherche d'une cigarette oubliée. J'ai trouvé ma boîte d'allumette mais rien de plus… Condamné à ne pas fumer…

Je ne sais pas si je me suis endormi ou évanoui, mais en tout cas, Kyo à du me réveiller, le lendemain quand il m'a ramené dans la salle de la veille. Je me demande vraiment comment je peux être encore vivant… La seule chose certaine, c'est que cet état de fait risque de ne plus durer très longtemps… Si seulement Luffy pouvait arriver… Je ne veux pas mourir. C'est une certitude et c'est la seule conviction qu'il me reste alors que même mes jambes ne me portent plus. C'est la seule pensée qui me permet encore d'avancer et de garder un semblant de fierté. Ma fierté est une des choses qui ne m'a jamais abandonnée. On m'a souvent dit qu'elle était trop présente mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux qu'elle soit encore présente. Je sais que je vais mourir, je me suis fait à cette idée. Si moi Sanji, cuistot de première classe suis incapable de porter un coup à mes ennemis alors que je suis totalement libre et que je les suis sans rien dire, c'est que j'ai perdu. Je peux l'admettre, je ne suis pas comme Zoro. Je vais mourir mais je ferais tout pour retarder ce moment au maximum. J'arrive enfin devant Satsuko. Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle a un regard méprisant, un sourire victorieux. Je le sais j'ai l'air misérable, je ne suis plus rien.

Je retrouve les chaînes du mur et à nouveau mes muscles se trouvent étirés, les douleurs de la veille reviennent, avec des renforts. Je n'en peux plus… Ma tortionnaire se positionne face à moi et me dit :

"Ton supplice va prendre fin, j'en ai finit avec toi.

…

Tu ne dis rien… Peut être es-tu déjà mort ?"

Je lève vers elle des yeux vitreux, dénués de toute expression, de tout espoir, de toute émotion. Je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se rapproche encore, elle a un poignard dans la main. Je le sens se poser au dessus de ma cage thoracique. Je sais que ma fin est proche. Je connais la sensation du métal qui pénètre dans la chair mais cette fois c'est différent. Chaque centimètre de lame qui s'enfonce c'est un peu de ma vie qui disparaît. Lorsque la lame à entièrement disparue, les chaines sont détachées et je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Je respire encore. Faiblement. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'entends la voix de Luffy. Quelle ironie…

"Sanji ? T'es où ?

Luffy ! viens là !

Zoro ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Ouais j'ai trouvé le cuistot…"

J'entends mes deux nakamas rentrer dans la pièce. J'entends leur cri :

"Sanji !!"

Je vois Luffy courir vers Satsuko et Kyo tandis que Zoro s'accroupit à mes côtés :

Oi… Sourcils en vrille… ça va ?

Je tousse ou plutot je crache du sang et je fais mon dernier effort :

J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Vous êtes en retard…

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Zoro…

Nani ?

Trouve all blue pour moi…

J'ai vaguement entendu Zoro prononcer mon nom plusieurs fois et je me suis laissé aller. J'ai sombré… Plus rien. Je dois être mort…

Owari 

Mon dieu… J'ai tué Sanji… Quelle honte… je devrais me pendre !

Bon bah sinon… Reviews ?


End file.
